Antonin Dolohov
:"There was Antonin Dolohov. I - I saw him torture countless Muggles and - and non-supporters of the Dark Lord." :—Council of Magical Law interrogation of Igor Karkaroff. : Antonin Dolohov was a wizard and one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. He fought in the First Wizarding War, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of Voldemort. Along with four other Death Eaters, he participated in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Dolohov was caught and convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He escaped after Voldemort's return and the start of the Second Wizarding War, in the mass break-out of 1996, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he was re-captured and incarcerated. By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was at large again. He and Thorfinn Rowle attacked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Tottenham Court Road, but they were defeated and his memory was wiped. In 1998, Dolohov fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he killed Remus Lupin. At the climax of the battle, he engaged Filius Flitwick in a duel, and was defeated. Later, he was imprisoned again in Azkaban. Antonin had a younger half-brother, but Denniston Dolohov was a squib and was disinherited of the Dolohov family. Biography Second Wizarding War Early in 1996, Dolohov, along with the Lestranges and several other Death Eater convicts, escaped Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. It was speculated in the Daily Prophet that the escape was aided by Sirius Black, but that was refuted in the aftermath of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Battle of the Department of Mysteries On 17 June, 1996, Lord Voldemort lured Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic precipitating the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. During the battle, Dolohov was paired with Jugson as the Death Eaters searched for the five students who had come to the Ministry with Harry Potter. They tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom to a room off the Time Chamber, hitting the three of them with Impediment Jinxes. When Dolohov began to alert the other Death Eaters as to their location, Hermione silenced him to prevent it. He retaliated with an unnamed curse which, despite being weaker than normal, because it was cast non-verbally, severely injured Hermione. With a kick, Dolohov broke Neville's wand and nose and then cornered Harry, wordlessly threatening him. However, he was momentarily distracted, giving Harry the chance to Body-Bind him. :"...the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who recognised the long, pale, twisted face from the ''Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts. Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her..." :—Description of Dolohov's confrontation with Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries. Before several Order of the Phoenix members arrived, Dolohov recovered, and he was able to defeat Alastor Moody in a duel. He then attacked Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione, but most of the harm was blocked by Harry's Shield Charm. He tried to use it again when duelling with Sirius Black, but was incapacitated by Harry before he could follow through. Presumably, Dolohov was captured in the aftermath of the battle by Aurors and returned to Azkaban. Death Eater plans By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was again at large following another Azkaban break-out. He attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor that summer and was seated by Yaxley; he was impressed when Yaxley announced that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse. He, along with other Death Eaters, laughed when Voldemort insulted Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoy family. Skirmish at Luchino Café Shortly after the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and placed the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to a café on Tottenham Court Road. During the skirmish that ensued, Dolohov bound Ron with conjured ropes and slammed an invisible Harry into a wall with Expulso, but just before Harry dropped his wand, Hermione hit Dolohov with a Full Body-Bind Curse. Dolohov and Rowle's memories were then modified by Hermione shortly after. This spell did not work very well, but seemed to, as the three friends found out later. It is implied that they were punished by Voldemort for this by being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Dolohov may have been among the Death Eaters assigned to keep an eye out for 12 Grimmauld Place, former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and temporary hide-out for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as one of the Death Eaters mentioned watching the gap between houses 11 and 13 on the first of September was “the man with the twisted face”. The Death Eaters were able to find out Harry, Ron and Hermione's location because Lord Voldemort's name was Tabooed. This means that anyone who said his name would be traceable, the assumption being that anyone who dared to say the Dark Lord's name was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Battle of Hogwarts :'Yaxley': "''Definitely heard something. Animal, d’you reckon?" :Dolohov: "That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here… Time’s nearly up. Potter’s had his hour. He’s not coming." :— Dolohov and Yaxley in the Forbidden Forest. During the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, Dolohov was seen fighting against Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil; Parvati shot a Full Body-Bind Curse at him in defence of Dean. Dolohov also killed Remus Lupin in a duel. The nature of Remus's death was not revealed, but his body was peaceful-looking, suggesting that Dolohov used the Killing Curse or his own curse, as neither leaves visible marks. After Voldemort called a retreat and gave Harry Potter one hour to turn himself over, Dolohov and Yaxley stood guard in the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed them to the Death Eater camp to confront Voldemort. When the battle later resumed, Dolohov was defeated by Filius Flitwick, a former duelling champion. Later life While his younger half-brother was coming up in life and gaining recognition of the wizarding world, getting a job at Hogwarts, Antonin was again imprisoned in Azkaban. Appearances Tom Riddle Series * ''Tom Riddle and the Maker of Queens'' * ''Tom Riddle and the Crimes of Black'' * ''Tom Riddle and the Number of Deaths'' * ''Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets'' * ''Tom Riddle and the Nature Violations'' * ''Tom Riddle and the Dueler of the Princess'' * ''Lord Voldemort and the Sword of Gryffindor'' Harry Potter Series * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * ''Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations'' Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Males Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Wizards Category:Dolohov family Category:1927 births Category:Tom Riddle and the Maker of Queens Category:Tom Riddle and the Crimes of Black Category:Tom Riddle and the Number of Deaths Category:Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Tom Riddle and the Violations of Nature Category:Tom Riddle and the Dueler of the Princess Category:Lord Voldemort and the Sword of Gryffindor Category:Tom Riddle's gang Category:Albus Potter and the Hunter of Destinations